


Rough Night?

by bubblyani



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22972765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblyani/pseuds/bubblyani
Summary: Being the trusted friend of Bruce Wayne aka Batman, you would go out of your way to be a form of comfort for him.
Relationships: Bruce Wayne & Original Character(s), Bruce Wayne/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 112





	Rough Night?

Relief was evident in Alfred Pennyworth’s face when he found you standing by the door at 7 am.

“Ms. Y/N” his gentle voice uttered, as you rushed inside. The Wayne Manor has become so familiar with your countless visits, so rushing in was not a sign of rudeness anymore.

“I came as soon as I could” You said, stretching yours arms back as he took off your trench coat. “Thank you…” he said, “ It’s Master Wayne…he needs you”

Running upstairs, your heart was filled with worry. Unable to handle the harsh pains of your new high heels, you kicked them off, walking in the hallway barefoot towards the barely closed bedroom. The moment you entered, pushing the door wide open, you let out a relieved sigh.

Bruce Wayne sat on his bed, his bare, muscular back faced you. The morning sunlight streaming through the window resting on his back, revealed with wounds that were in the process of healing.

“Y/N?”

He inquired with a gruff tone, sensing your presence in the room with your mere sigh.

“Hey…” you replied softly, slowly walking towards to finally face him. With his hands clasped, they rested on his lap while his head remained lowered. Exhaustion literally was the outfit he had picked out of the wardrobe this morning.

“Rough night?”  
You asked, your voice still maintaining the softness as before. And to your surprise, he managed to chuckle.

“I guess you could call it that”He said.  
The night, it was nature’s way to tempt the everyman to rest his eyes, preparing him for the coming day. But this man before you, he chose to defy this universal temptation, he did so almost every night selflessly. And you knew why.

Your fingers reached for his head like a magnet, running through his hair gingerly with repetition. You felt helpless, you despised seeing him this way. Many a times you wished you could have provided a form of assistance for him. But those dire ones were far, far from your capabilities. Being his trusted friend, you could only do so little.

Exhaling deeply in response, Bruce gently pressed his face against your stomach, nuzzling while his hand slithered over to your waist. The more pressure he put on your body, the more you sensed his need for comfort.

“Oh Bruce…”

You breathed with a sadness, sinking on to his lap. When you held his face, you could clearly witness the pain that lingered in his eyes, the exhaustion that scarred them.

And like using a wet cloth to cool down a fever, you leaned forward proceeding to place gentle kisses over his face.

You kissed his forehead, you kissed his closed eyelids, you even kissed his cheeks, all with the hopes of cooling down the exhaustion he was smothered by.

Except, you were interrupted as you felt his hands cup your face, pressing his lips against yours for a fully fledged kiss.

Though you were surprised at first, you certainly welcomed it with all your heart by kissing him back.

The burden of the Dark Knight was heavy. But whenever you were able, you were ever so ready to share the godforsaken weight that had befallen him. 


End file.
